


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 11)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fire, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: You have just escaped the burning bed + breakfast with Flora at your side! What will unfurl now that you're safe from the fires... and will you come to terms with what caused the fire in the first place? Or maybe this is human made? Find out next in Chapter 11!}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 11)

CHAPTER 11: Burning Memories

Your vision is blurry as you attempt to open your eyes, an overwhelming feeling coming over you. Something is touching you but you're not entirely sure what it is; the cooling sensation is comforting however. After a moment or two, you can finally make out the objects surrounding you. You're still outside, except, now, you can see the ambulance, which is parked along the curb next to the building. You let out a cough and feel warmth fly back at you and against your nose and mouth. You're wearing an oxygen mask. 

"She's awake," a stranger's voice says. A body enters your peripheral vision and you notice it's a first responder, his frame solid and his stance confident and assertive. He kneels down at you and places a hand on your shoulder.

"How are you feeling? You took quite the fall back there." He removes the mask from your face so you can respond.

Before you can, however, someone calls out to the responder and he turns around and sighs. "Alright, I'm almost there!" He cries out, and turns back to face you, sympathy covering his face.

"I need to go back but someone will be here for you shortly," he tells you and jumps back up in a standing position and runs over to the person who called him. Clearing your throat, you cough one last time before getting up. 

A pair of hands reach out and grab your shoulders from behind, spinning you around. Bobby stands there, concern riddling every inch of his face, and mini beads of sweat layer the tops of his cheeks. 

"_, I just saw you get up, are you okay?!" He almost cries out at you, his forehead creasing in concern. You nod swiftly to him, and you begin to smile at how much he cares for you. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, but how's Flora? And Richard, where is he?" You ask him, and watch his face fall at the mention of Richard. Your eyebrows furrow and when Bobby doesn't answer the first time, you push once more.

"Bobby, where's Richard?"

Bobby steps back and lets out a massive sigh, only adding to your anxiety.

"We don't know." He finally tells you, looking down at the ground. 

You're shaken to your core, feeling confused and scared all at once. You begin to shake your head.

"What do you mean you don't know? Is he still inside?" You ask, the last question full of fear. You begin to run over to the house but Bobby just pulls you back to him. 

"They're investigating inside to see what started the fire, _."

"But what if he's trapped? What if he's in there?" You're startled at the anxiety-riddled questions that begin to surface in your mind. It takes a moment to quell your quivering mind but it happens, not without the help of Bobby's soft and tender hands massaging the small of your back. 

You stare back at the once beautiful and charming bed and breakfast that is now mostly ruined, ash and dust replacing the vines and brick against the outside of the building. You think about what could have caused this. Or who. Turning your head to the right, you spot Regina underneath a tree next to the curb, talking to an officer. You watch her face as she talks- probably telling him about where she was when the fire started- and notice something weird about how she's standing. There's something lumped in the pockets of her robe, and you squint your eyes to get a better look. That's when you realise she's looking right at you. An evil look has overtaken her face and chills dance along your spine at the same time goosebumps appear on your legs and arms. It's not just the cool weather making you chilly.

You train your gaze back to Bobby. He's watching the firemen extinguish the last of the fire on top of the building, near the old room. First a storm, now a fire. You shake your head and wonder what's going through Flora's mind right now. 

You feel a tap on your shoulder and you turn to face none other than Mrs. Foster, a blanket over her tiny frame and ash residue on her face. Although seemingly unharmed, her face is one of pure sorrow; regret is etched upon her face and it appears she has a giant weight on her shoulders. 

"Oh, Flora," you walk over to her and engulf her into a giant hug, lovingly rubbing her frame, whispering reassuring words into her ear. She doesn't hug back. Continuing to stand, she stays there, wordless, silent. 

~~~

After the firemen extinguished all the fire, they had resumed their search for Richard, who, up until this point, was still believed to have been inside the bed and breakfast. But when a timid fireman exited the building and took Flora around the corner to talk to her privately, it was soon announced that there was no evidence of Richard, anywhere. Not in the study room where you last saw him, or in the old room, or in the kitchen, the reception area, or any of the suites...

A hush had fallen and you remember turning to Flora, who had tears flowing down her cheeks. You had tried your best to comfort her but there was no use; she's heartbroken and confused. 

It's the morning after and you're in your apartment. Sat down on your couch, you twist a strand of hair between your fingers and recount the moments that happened earlier. 

Flora had sent you home once finding out about the news - or lack of news, really- on Richard, and Bobby left soon-after. She told you she wasn't sure how long the repair would take but would keep you updated. She had a lot on her plate and you weren't about to get in her way.

Biting your upper lip, you're immediately taken out of your thoughts at the sound of your phone going off.

Bobby.

Picking it up in an eager fashion, you hold the phone to your ear, heart starting to pound in your chest.

"Bobby?" You greet him, your voice just above a whisper.

"Hi, _. You doing alright?" Bobby's sweet voice fill your ear space, and you nod as if he were right in front of you.

"I'm okay.. just worried about everyone else." You tell him when the smell of cookies wafts through the air. 

Stress-baking being one of the only efficient ways to calming yourself down, you sit up from the couch and make your way over to the oven where you place the phone down on the counter and turn it on speaker.  


"I know, and that's always been something I admired you for. You have such a huge heart, don't you, _?" You blush from the counter, and prop an elbow up on the counter, sighing into the phone and wishing he were here instead of wherever else he's currently at. 

"When you raced back inside the burning building, Regina scoffed and called you a show-off but I shut that down as soon as the words left her mouth," he sighs over the speaker, and you suddenly feel very angry at Regina. 

"She just can't seem to grasp the concept that you're simply better than her." 

You gasp to yourself, and look down at the phone, not sure how to comprehend the compliment he paid you just now.

"Oh, Bobby..." you trail off.

Just then, the doorbell rings and you tell Bobby to wait a moment while you go see who it is, but, upon arriving at the door and opening it, Bobby stands before you outside, his phone in hand, and a grin on his face.

"Thought you might need some company," he says and you welcome him inside, closing the door once he's in.

"What, how did you know where to go?" You ask in amazement.

He chuckles and shakes his head at you.

"I checked Snapchat's map to see where you were, and sure enough, it lead me straight to you!" He crosses his arms, and winks playfully at you. 

"You stalked me?!" You ask in bemusement, your hands on your hips. 

He walks over to the kitchen and you watch as he opens the oven.

"You stress bake, too?" He turns to face you, giving you an empathetic grin. 

Walking over to him, you grab the oven mitts and pull the tray of chocolate chip cookies out, placing them on the counter. 

"I can't stop thinking about it," you reference the fire from last night. Bobby nods in agreement.

You turn to look at him but don't quite look him in the eyes. 

"No word yet on what caused it?" You ask him, fidgeting with your shirt.

He shakes his head at you and sighs.

"No, not yet. The firemen think it was probably the candle in the study room, since they found it on the floor, but, it just seems so odd. Everyone was asleep. Richard and Flora go to bed at the same time, which means the candle would have been put out by then." Bobby crosses his arms again, his hand going up to meet his chin.

"Let's go investigate." You tell him excitedly, a fiery passion bursting from you all of a sudden. 

Bobby's eyes widen at you.

"What, now?" He asks, clearly taken aback.

You shake your head.

"No," you turn to face the cookie tray and peel one off using a napkin.

You take a bite before saying, "let's go tonight."


End file.
